Species Creation Guide
Welcome to the character creation guide! Whether you came here from the General Guide, linked directly, or searched it up yourself, you are clearly here for an indepth documentary of creating a character! Creating the Page So, the first step to creating the character page, is, well, literally creating the location page! We have this nifty little template here, to simplify the process. Just type the name of the character you want into the text box, and then press the "Create Article" button! Making a Species Depending on what kind of Species is made, it'll fall under the three different Triads. Depending on what Triad it falls under, the set up will be different. Any accepted Species will be added to Making an OC down below as well to educate future users, as well as the List. In all Species, it's important to note their history, their abilities, their structure (if they have one), and the various sub-types (if there are any). Magic Magical species, so far, are typically just a group of other Species that all fall under the same practice of magic, or special magically sealed beings i.e. a Guardian Spirit. Besides that, also beings made up of magic, such as Elementals, or beings that are made by Magical means, such as Homunculi. What's needed to make a Magical Species is to really have Magic at its core and build up from there, such as the Fae and their communities. Supernatural Supernatural species are species that aren't human, having their own set of abilities. A supernatural species is anything from or directly comes from cultural folklore or legends and religious beliefs. As such, supernatural species are somewhat tricky, having beings such as Angels and Demons, as well as Vampires and Kitsune. What's needed to make a Supernatural Species is to have some correlation to folklore, legends, or religious beliefs, and create a species around that while giving them their unique abilities. Technology Technological species are species that have been changed by Technology in some way, or beings that are made up entirely of technology. Examples of this include the obvious Cyborg with cybernetic limbs and the such, and Androids, with their entirely mechanical bodies and AI. Making a unique sub-category Species of Technology made sound hard with all the bases covered, but it is possible. Take Kanos for example, with their hard-light technology, and Divers with their diving into the internet ability. To make a Technological species, simply have a species with a base around Technology, and a potential ability that follows. Extra These are Species that can fall under the Triad, but given their nature, need to be described separately. Unplayable Species that aren't made to be played, but more as enemies, familiars, an extra spice to the world, and the like. These are typically made to either be extremely powerful to pose as great potential threats, or rather weak to pose as simple fodder that make for minor enemies. Either that, or make their focus as familiars, beings existing to minorly serve others with tasks, such as guarding or maintenance. Tamable Species that can be acquired as pets. It's important to note that tamable species may also be deadly species, or simple mundane beings that don't do much but frolic, their deadliest feature being their occasional hissy fit should they not be fed on time. Category:Service Category:Guide